


Life Source

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Glass [3]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Fluff, Hospital Settings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wander wakes up. Sylvia restrains. Hater cares.





	Life Source

**Author's Note:**

> I don't produce much content for this show anymore but I figured I should finish this series. Come scream at me on my tumblr, themindofcc.tumblr.com!

A white ceiling slowly came into focus, followed much faster by a splitting headache and a stabbing pain in Wander’s ribs. He heard distant voices saying something about pain medication. He tried to sit up. “Helping routine,” he mumbled. “Never...hurts...to help….”

“Hey. Hey, hey, bud, just lie down and rest. I’ve got it under control.” Sylvia’s voice cut through his agonizing thoughts. “Just rest for a bit, okay?”

“Yeah,” Wander breathed, his eyes closing once more.

When he next woke up, the pain was less intense and his surroundings more clear. His head was slightly elevated with some fluffy pillows, his arm was attached to an IV, and he could hear monitors beeping in the background. He looked around and saw a Watchdog mixing up a glass of something. “You need some help with that?” Wander asked, his voice feeble and barely there. He tried to get out of bed.

“Uh...oh, he’s awake. He’s awake!” the Watchdog cried, and, the glass forgotten, hastened to a door. Before leaving, he turned and said, “Stay there. Don’t move. Doctor’s orders.”

“You got it,” Wander whispered.

The door shut loudly. The room was quiet except for the beeping. Wander’s eyes fell on the glass sitting on a table.  _ I really should help finish mixing that,  _ he thought.

Agonizingly, he dragged himself from the bed. The IV was still in his arm--he ripped it out. And all the other tubes and wires. He was fine. He had to be fine. He had to help everyone.

The door was flung open and in the doorway stood Sylvia, Peepers, and… “Lord Hater!” Wander gasped, staggering closer to the table with the glass. “What’re you doing here?”

Hater flinched and hunched in on himself. “Making sure you’re okay and not gonna--” he coughed and mumbled, “--not gonna die on me or nothin…”

“Awh, Hatey,” Wander coughed, “I’m fine.” He clutched the table to keep from falling. “Perfectly...fine….”

“No, you’re not,” Sylvia replied firmly. “Come on, bud,” she continued more gently, walking over and scooping him up. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

A few minutes later, Wander was once again hooked up to his tubes and wires that let everyone know he was alive. He blinked dreamily at his friends and smiled before drifting off once more.

It was late at night and the room was dark when Wander’s eyes opened again. He thought he was alone until his ears detected heavy breathing beside his bed. When he looked to his right, he saw none other than Lord Hater asleep in a chair, his hands clutching Wander’s hat tightly. The nomad smiled gently. “Awh, Hatey,” he sighed. “I knew you cared.”

When Wander was finally released, Sylvia had to bodily drag him from the ship. But in the middle of the night, Hater was awakened by a whisper of movement, a small giggle, and the pressure of lips on his forehead. By the time he had sat up and adjusted to the darkness, the presence was gone. But there was a note on his pillow addressed to him. It said in flowing handwriting,

_ Dear Lord Hater, _ _   
_ _ Thank you for your hospitality--no pun intended! I appreciate your concern and care, and I know you’ll never admit it so I’ll just say it here--I love you too. _ _   
_ _ Yours with hugs, _ _   
_ __ Wander

Hater grinned and folded the note up very small before shoving it into his nightstand drawer. Unspoken sentiments apparently could be easily interpreted by Wander. And, surprisingly, Hater was fine.


End file.
